Lore
Prologue In the beginning, the universe existed as an empty void, filled with nothing but complete and utter chaos. This same disorder would grow to be too large within this infinite space and ended up dispersing all over, creating a never-ending cycle that would eventually establish a semblance of order. Eons later, this very process became aware of itself and became to coalesce. And thus, the Creator was born. Shortly thereafter, the Creator himself grew bored of the emptiness and turned a fragment of the chaos into what is now known as a Dimension. With the birth of the very first Dimension, Astoria, more and more of these unique locations would slowly make their way into the universe. The Creator proceeded to then create beings who closely resembled himself and granted them wisdom, so that they could coexist within these Dimensions. Each of these unique beings would end up cultivating their respective worlds, leading to eventual prosperity, much to the Creator's delight. However, this joy would not last long. Just as the Creator was born from righteous order, another mortal was created from the chaos itself. This mortal would end up engaging in conflicts with the Creator over the most trivial of matters, eventually leading to the extinction of the Dimensions. The Creator could no longer watch as his precious Dimensions continued to die in front of his eyes. Therefore, he selected a group of exceptionally bright and righteous individuals and granted them powers which would help them deal with the Dimensions. These beings were granted the name of Elunes, those who have inherited the powers of God himself. With these powers in hand, the Elunes were able to govern the people of the Dimensions and restore order back to what it once was. Meanwhile, within the deepest part of the void, the negative emotions of the universe continued to collectively gather and take form into something akin to the Creator. Jealousy, hatred, and resentment. These were the elements which brought the Demon God, Erebos, into existence. With comparable power and authority, Erebos used his dark energy to challenge the Creator himself head on. After a long and arduous battle, the Creator managed to successfully seal Erebos away. Despite this, having exhausted much of his power, the Creator began to fall into an extended period of slumber. Before doing so, he called forth 13 of his most outstanding Elunes and bestowed upon them Divine Relics that were created from his own body, ordering them to keep an eye on Erebos and his seal. Ultimately, these chosen ones decided to call themselves Disciples, and this title, as well as the Divine Relics, ended up being passed down for centuries. Introduction The 13th Disciple, Lucifer, was an Elune of extraordinary ability and a gentle personality. Within a short period of time, other Elunes came to acknowledge him as an individual of great talent. However, little did they know that Lucifer was an ambitious man who was planning on using his powers to become the next God of the entire universe. While watching over the Dark Stone which contained the sealed Demon God himself, Lucifer ended up being swayed by Erebos's words and became corrupted by the powers of darkness. Fully corrupted, Lucifer then proceeded to absorb all of Erebos's power by destroying the Dark Stone and scattering its fragments throughout the Dimensions, taking down the other Disciples who tried to stop him in the process. With the Disciples out of the picture and the world in chaos once again, the fledgling Elunes of Meta set off on their journey to the other Dimensions to try and stop Lucifer's plans. Astoria Astoria is a Dimension which houses a gigantic forest of the same name, as well as a surrounding city of Humans. It carries a deep and rich history, as it was the very first world that the Creator brought into the universe. Astoria Forest itself is home to Elves, Spirits, and a small tribe of Humans, but outside the trees and wildlife, you would be hard-pressed to find anyone other your typical Human residents. Long ago, Astoria Forest was a place where Humans, Elves, and Spirits all freely and peacefully coexisted with one another. However, as time went on, Humans succumbed to their own greed and began modernizing the forest, leaving the Elves and Spirits no choice but to drive them out and form a barrier to block any intruders from entering. Centuries later, Humans slowly started to believe that valuable treasure could be had in Astoria Forest. It was around that same time that a Dark Stone fragment appeared and corrupted the forest's sage, Trent, temporarily weakening the barrier. While the Elves and Spirits were struggling to fight off the powers of darkness, treasure hunters from the city invaded the forest, and Astoria soon fell into a state of pandemonium. Starship In actuality, the Starship is not an actual Dimension, but a gigantic airship traversing the skies. The world it exists in is made up of countless islands that surround a gigantic continent. With the early rise and development of flight technology, transportation of goods was mostly done with aircrafts. Since long ago, this Dimension has had a longstanding conflict between two factions: mages, who utilized the energy of nature, and engineers, who used their prowess to bring metallic creations to life. In the past, these two groups worked together to play a huge role in developing civilization, but after the exploration of the continent had ended, both the mages and engineers engaged in heated conflicts with each other regarding who would have ownership of the main city. Eventually, this led to a full-blown war, with countless innocent citizens losing their lives. This terrible event came to be known as the Magic-Machine War. The war marked the first appearance of colossal mechanical robots called Titans. A prominent engineer and mage by the name of Baron J created and sold these Titans during the war and fetched a hefty sum doing so. Because of this, many people commonly refer to Baron J as the "Merchant of Death." However, Baron J lost both his wife and daughter during this time, and not being able to stand it any longer, he mediated a truce agreement between the two factions. After the war, Baron J took over the gigantic aircraft, Starship, and started a large-scale competition for Titan battles, in hopes of finding his missing daughter. Just then, a Dark Stone fragment appeared, steering the ship towards mayhem. Mt. Sky Unlike the people of other Dimensions, the citizens of Mt. Sky are not aware of the existence of Meta and the Creator, living independent lives and following their own unique culture. In the center of the Mt. Sky lies a mountain of the same name. According to legends, the ruler of Mt. Sky, the "Emperor", is said to have descended from the heavens by climbing down this mountain. Mt. Sky is divided into four "lands", and each of these lands is governed by a Lord chosen by the Emperor himself. The Emperor does not rule over all four lands, but instead he manages the Lords themselves from the top of the mountain in a place called Sky Mountain Palace. Mt. Sky is home to an equal number of both Humans and creatures known as Specters. Although these Specters were much physically superior to Humans, they lacked intelligence and were bad-natured. Unable to adjust to living in Human villages, they resorted to residing in the mountains like wild creatures. Normally, Specters were not considered dangerous, but when the Fox Specter Imae managed to get his hands on a Dark Stone fragment, he took over the seat of the Emperor in the palace, casting dark clouds and uncertainty over the entire dimension. Lumen In the Dimension of Lumen exists a holy capital city of the same name, where the Lumen Church and the religion of Lumenism reign supreme. All governing affairs are handled at the Centrum, the biggest church in Lumen, which is located in the heart of the city. The ones who take care of the building's duties are the priests. On the surface, Lumen appears to be a heaven that shares love and peace with all in the name of God. However, in reality, the city's poorest citizens suffer from continued poverty while the bishops and knights hog the city and its resources to themselves. Furthermore, a decades-long unknown epidemic continues to wreak havoc on the people, and with the air tainted by rotting and decaying bodies, Lumen is now known as the "City of Death." With the unrest growing among the people, the Lumen Church decided to take in orphans living in poverty and raise them to become priests of the church, dubbing this project "The Child." Despite their effort to quell the complaints of the citizens, however, it simply wasn't enough. It was at this time that a Dark Stone fragment made its way into the Centrum and brought back all the people that have died, giving birth to a new problem in Lumen. Batah In the Dimension of Batah, there is a large desert where the citizens use the oases within it as foundations for their villages. West of the Great Desert of Batah, you'll find the almighty Demibeast empire of Sept, and to the east exists the small tributary kingdom of Hatusa. And in between them, you'll find countless villages that have no relationship with either. Hatusa thrived primarily as a center of trade and commerce, and, at one time, was powerful enough to overtake Sept itself. However, as the oases it was built around continued to dry up and the threat of monsters became too much to handle, Hatusa had no choice but to relocate to where it currently is now. On the other hand, Sept was a hostile place, home to many outstanding Demibeast warriors, and with multiple victories that the late Emperor Akhenaten achieved during his conquest, Hatusa became the new loser in the Great Desert of Batah. As time passed, Akhenaten fell ill, causing great uncertainty for the authority of the Imperial Family. To cure himself of his disease, Akhenaten tested various secret treatments on himself but to no avail. As a result, the might and morale of the Sept Empire fell, causing monsters from other parts of the desert to invade the country's borders. Eventually, Emperor Akhenaten comes across a Dark Stone fragment, drawing newfound power from it and bringing war back to the desert sands once more. Ice Road (To be continued...)